Untold Misunderstanding
by Leloni
Summary: Naruto is struggling at the moment. How in the world is he supposed to fix his relationship with Sasuke when he doesn't even know what he did wrong. And Sai is taking full advantage of the situation.


The bell rang announcing the end of class. Everyone broke out into a ruckus. The students were happy that it was finally Friday and that school was finally done with for the week. There were friends discussing their afternoon and weekend plans while they were packing their bags to leave. Through all this chaos Naruto did not move an inch because he was too busy glaring at Sasuke talking to Sai. If there was one person Naruto could not stand in this entire school it would have to be Sai hands down. The look Sai was giving his Sasuke, well not anymore, but that was beside the point. The point was Sai is giving this look as if he was taking Sasuke's clothes off with his eyes. Naruto can only imagine the actual words he is using to get into Sasuke's pants.

The longer Naruto watched their interaction, the more red he was seeing. What made him so mad was that Sai knew that Naruto was still in the class. Hell before he went over to Sasuke he glanced at Naruto and practically winked at him. Naruto knew damn well that Sai knew that Sasuke was Naruto's ex. Naruto isn't bragging but he can honestly say the whole school knew that they once dated. I mean when they first got together it was the biggest news in school.

Sasuke, the popular, brooding loner with a tongue as sharp as a knife and Naruto, the popular sports fanatic and great friend, who can make anyone around him laugh so hard tears start to rolling down their face. Two people who couldn't be more polar opposites for each other actually getting together was just pure gold for the gossip mill. When they were together there were people who didn't support them, which were mainly Sasuke's fan club, but there were also a lot of people who supported their relationship.

Naruto can honestly say that the time they were together was truly the happiest Naruto has ever been in his life. Sure they had their fights but what couple didn't and truthfully even before they got together they were known to always bump heads so having fights while they were together was only natural for them. But the fights they had were usually over the minute they started. Naruto hated holding grudges and overall they were to tiring so Naruto was sure to make up with Sasuke before the end of the day. And heck Naruto knew without a doubt that Sasuke started some of the fights on purpose just for the mind blowing make up sex in the end. Naruto never called Sasuke out on it because he thoroughly enjoyed the makeup sex as well and Sasuke knew that. It seemed as if that was sasuke's special ability, to always know what Naruto wanted or needed. Sasuke's eyes were always able to penetrate deep into Naruto's soul and Naruto can admit that having those calculating eyes on him always did something to him. When he sensed the eyes on him while walking down the hallways or across the classroom Naruto can admit that arousal always started to take over him.

It is exactly because of this reason and the fact that he has missed those eyes on him, that he is thinking that if Sasuke doesn't stop staring at Sai as if he is actually interested in what is coming out of that assholes mouth he might actually hurt Sai. When Sai finally said his goodbyes and left, the red vision slowly started to fade for Naruto. Sasuke started to pack up the rest of his items, but instead of heading to the door to leave he turned and headed for Naruto's desk. To say that Naruto was anxious was an understatement. He has been trying to get Sasuke to talk to him for weeks. But Sasuke has always had an excuse to avoid him. And now to actually have Sasuke come to him on his own is amazing to say the least. When Sasuke reached his desk. Naruto was already sweating bullets. " I'm pretty sure Sai would have burst into flames if you glared at him any longer," Sasuke stated. "I could practically feel the heat you were using to target Sai with." Naruto started to blush. He knew that he wasn't being that inconspicuous to begin with when he was glaring, but to be called out on it was really embarrassing. "What can I say, I don't like seeing you getting hit on right in front of me," Naruto commented. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows at the comment, "Should a person I am not dating care about who I am talking to?" Sasuke questioned. "If that person extremely cares for that person that is getting hit on, then they should," Naruto responded.

"Hmm," Sasuke answered, "I see". Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few minutes. Staring into his eyes as if he was reading something that Naruto didn't even know he was showing. " Shouldn't you be more focused on your little girlfriend that you have?" Naruto face quickly turned into one of confusion and Sasuke must have noticed it, "Oh don't act so coy you know exactly who I am talking about. That shy Hyuga girl, who is always blushing when you are around," Sasuke clarifies. Suddenly it clicked in Naruto's head who Sasuke was referring to. But why would Sasuke even think that Hinata and he were dating. Sure Hinata is pretty and the sweetest girl, but they are truly just friends.

As Naruto was thinking this he saw a look pass on Sasuke's face. It looked like one of complete despair, but it was only for a second so Naruto can't be completely sure that was what he actually saw. But if it was why would Sasuke be hurt if Naruto was dating Hinata. He was the one who broke up with Naruto in the first place. Still Naruto was in love with Sasuke and could not bear to cause him any misery. "If you are talking about Hinata then I can assure you we are not dating. We are just friends". Through this Naruto noticed Sasuke's facial features start to relax, which made him extremly happy. "Hmm," Sasuke countered with after a short pause in the conversation. "Well I must go," Sasuke announced as he turned to head to the door.

Quickly without noticing it himself, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist before he got too far away. Sasuke turned to look at the hand that encircled his wrist before glancing up to look into Naruto's eyes again. Naruto still stunned by his own actions cleared his throat. "I just wanted to make sure that you are not planning on doing anything with Sai." Sasuke raised that eyebrow again at Naruto, "And what if I am. I have yet to see what business it is of yours." At that statement the hand that was circling Sasuke's wrist tightened without Naruto knowing. " Sasuke, I know very well that you know out of all the people in this school, Sai is my least very person." Sasuke smirked at the statement, "And that is supposed to affect me how?" Sasuke winced a little bit at the end of his statement because Naruto's hand tightened more around his wrist. But Naruto refused to let go for fear of Sasuke escaping again. "Are you doing this with Sai just to make me jealous, to get back at me for something? Because that is exactly what is happening to me seeing you two stand so close to each other, talking as if you have the nicest relationship." Naruto was getting tenser by the second. It wasn't until Sasuke let out a soft gasp that Naruto finally looked at their hands and noticed he was squeezing the living daylights out of Sasuke's wrist.

He immediately let go of Sasuke's wrist. Naruto was so ashamed. He would never dream of hurting Sasuke out of pure anger and yet that was what he was doing in that exact moment, not caring if it was by accident or not. Sasuke slowly took his hand back and rubbed at the tender wrist. There was a definite mark around his wrist from the strength Naruto used. " I'm sorry." Naruto couldn't help but to apologize. Sasuke nodded his head accepting the apology.

Suddenly a vibrating noise was heard. Realizing that it was his phone, Sasuke reached in his pocket for the device and answered. During this time Naruto just continued to stare at the hand that was just a few seconds ago hurting Sasuke. After a few minutes Sasuke ended his call and returned his phone to his pocket. " Now I really have to go. I have to meet up with Itachi and I am already late." Naruto just nodded his head. He didn't have any right to stop Sasuke especially after the stunt he just pulled. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds before turning around and finally exiting the class. Once Naruto couldn't hear Sasuke's steps echoing down the hallway, he proceeded to finally pack his things and leave the school.

After finally reaching his apartment Naruto immediately threw his bag onto the floor and collapsed onto his bed. Naruto felt as if he had no energy left in his body after the day. His long awaited talk with Sasuke took everything in him and now he was drained. Naruto wanted to know why Sasuke thought he was dating Hinata. For the life of him, Naruto couldn't see how anyone could think that they were together. He also wanted to know what that look was that he saw Sasuke make after accusing him of that. The more Naruto thought about it, the more his head hurt. He could not think of a single answer to any of these questions. As Naruto was taking a break from thinking about Sasuke he heard his phone vibrate. He reached out towards his desk and flicked it on. He had received a text from Kiba asking if he was up for clubbing tonight.

To be honest Naruto really wasn't, but what good would it do staying in his room all day going in circles about Sasuke but never reaching an answer. So clubbing seemed like the better option over all. Naruto texted back that he would join him. Kiba texted the time the group was going to meet up and that he better be on time. Seeing that he only had a couple of hours to get ready, Naruto let out a long sigh and heaved himself off the bed to start the process of getting ready.

Upon arrival the music was so loud that Naruto was sure that you could hear it two blocks over. When Naruto was inside he texted Kiba announcing his arrival. He immediately got a text back telling him the location of the table that they got. Once finding it Naruto was able to the people that was included in the group that Kiba mentioned. There was Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata. Once reaching the table Naruto saw that there was an open seat next to Hianta so he helped himself. "Hinata I didn't expect to see you tonight. Did Kiba keep nagging you until agreed?" Hinata blushed, but shook her head and assured Naruto that she wanted to come of her own free will. Naruto wasn't sure he believed her, but nodded his head and proceeded to talk with the rest of the group.

As the drinks began to flow within the group most of the table wanted to go out and dance. This only left Naruto and Hinata at the table. They mostly sat in comfortable silence as they watch their friends out on the dance floor. "So how are things going between you and Kiba?" Naruto asked. Hinata's face turned so red that Naruto wasn't completely sure if she was breathing or not. Soon Hinata started stuttering trying to answer the question. Naruto thought it was funny and cute at the same time that he couldn't help but laugh. That was when Naruto notice, out the corner of his eye, hair that reminded him of Sasuke. Naruto turned so quick in that direction that he wasn't completely sure how he didn't get whiplash, but the person he thought was Sasuke was in fact him. But of course hanging off of Sasuke was Sai. Naruto now knew that Sai had a death wish. Sai was apparently leading Sasuke to the dance floor.

The song that was currently playing was the perfect song for grinding on your partner and that was in fact what Sasuke was currently doing. Sasuke's back was pressed so closely to Sai's front that there was no space to be between them. Naruto's vision was once again turning red against his control. As the beat in the song sped up so did Sasuke's hips. What was the last straw for Naruto was when Sai put his hand under Sasuke's chin and guided his face into a kiss. Naruto not wanting to see the kiss happen quickly stood up from the table and excused himself for the restroom. When Naruto was inside he was lucky that it was unoccupied. Naruto walk to the sink to splash water onto his face. He wanted to forget what he saw more than anything. Anger was rising up inside him the more times the scene played in his head.

The anger was getting too much for him to control that he ended up punching the mirror above the sink. When he pulled his hand back he saw the blood dripping from his knuckles into the sink but the pain never came. His anger was the only thing that he continued to feel. "Well I'm glad that wasn't someone's face." At that comment Naruto quickly turned towards the door and saw Sasuke standing there. " I take it that you are mad, but let me say that I wasn't planning at all to ever kiss Sai. And after he pulled that stunt I quickly kick him in the balls and left him on the dance floor. I would never betray you like that." Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke at this moment, "But it was okay to talk to Sai in the first place when you knew damn well I couldn't stand him, even before that you thought it was okay to just break up with me without giving me a real reason. But no of course you wouldn't betray me." Naruto knew that his talking turned into yelling halfway through his rant.

When Naruto was done speaking the door to the bathroom open and a young man was about to walk in but stopped when he saw Naruto and Sasuke both turning to look at him. Sasuke walked up to the man and pushed him back out the door. "This bathroom is occupied, find another," Sasuke announced before slamming the door and the stranger's face and locking it. "Sasuke I don't think we have anything else to say. I'm tired of feeling jealous every time I see you with someone else. I'm tired of being angry, especially over a situation that I have no idea what I even did. I'm just tired Sasuke." After Naruto's speech there was silence throughout the restroom.

Naruto seeing no point in dragging this out any longer, let out a deep sigh and headed towards the door. As his hand was on the handle of the door and about to turn it he was suddenly grabbed by the back collar of his shirt and thrown onto the opposite wall, away from the door. Naruto surprised from that sudden action was caught off guard when warm lips smacked against his. These were the lips that he hasn't felt in three weeks. The lips that he yearned for late at night. As Naruto felt the lips starting to leave him, he got with the program and put both of his hands on either side of Sasuke's face to hold him in place and firmly pressed his lips on to Sasuke's. Because he had missed this feeling so much the kiss got a little out of control. Naruto plunged his tongue into Sasuke's mouth trying to reacquaint himself with that area. As Naruto's tongue went deeper, Sasuke released a loud moan. While Naruto's tongue was inside his mouth Sasuke used his own tongue to create a dance between them. It was because of this that Naruto knew that Sasuke had deeply missed him too but as the need for air was becoming too much to bear Naruto reluctantly pulled away from Sasuke but only enough that oxygen can get in between them. He was still close enough that strands of saliva was connecting both of them together.

Through the haziness of his brain Naruto heard Sasuke speak, "I was scared. You had all these people surrounding you, true friends, that I thought you would leave me for them. Especially since that Hyuga girl was so close to you, I thought you would much rather have a sweet girl that supported you then a guy who picks fights with you." Naruto had to stop Sasuke there because for him Hinata wasn't even in the equation. "Sasuke hear me when I say there is nothing going on between Hinata and I. We are solely best friends. She also has her eyes set on Kiba so I am nowhere on her radar, besides you should know that I like the fights we have even when you start them on purpose because the rough sex after is mind-blowing. What I want to know is who put these thoughts into your head because the Sasuke I know wouldn't have been so quick and rash to make these assumptions."

Sasuke looked down at the ground suddenly finding it very interesting, but Naruto would have none of that. He placed his finger under Sasuke's chin and lifted it until he was looking in his eyes, "Sakura pulled me aside one day and pointed out to me how much you and Hyuga liked each other and how you two would make a cute couple and looking back at it I did let my insecurities get the best of me. But you and her did spend a lot of time together," Sasuke said with a pout on his lips. Naruto moved to kiss the pout away and Sasuke let him, "But now you know there is nothing between us right and also to never listen to your fan girls?". Sasuke gave a short nod. Now Naruto had to think about how he was going to address the Sakura manner and let her know to keep her ideas to herself if she knew what was good for her but that can wait for another day. "Now I don't know about you, but my mind and body has been neglected for those three weeks and they could really use some attention tonight." At that statement Sasuke smirked up at Naruto glad that he was able to be forgiven so easily. Sasuke pecked Naruto on the lips and asked, "Well what are we waiting for?"

Naruto had the biggest smile on his face and was about to follow after Sasuke but remembered an important issue and quickly grab Sasuke's wrist and turn him back around. "You do know that the whole thing with Sai permanently put a death wish on him and if I see him look at you or vice versa I am not responsible for my actions and will hurt him. You knew how I felt about him but still pursued him so you must pay the consequences of my jealousy later on tonight. You belong to me Sasuke, not him and tonight I'm going to make you remember that and never forget again." Sasuke shuddered at that declaration. He seemed to want nothing more in that moment but what Naruto explained. The blush he had covering his face was so prominent that he watched the floor as Naruto led him out of the restroom and the club. For Naruto, the sex they had once they got back to his place was the most passionate they ever had. He knew that at least right now they were okay.


End file.
